memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spatial torpedo
Warhead? For god sake... what is the warhead of the Spatial torpedo?! Atomic Device? fusion device? A Regular Bomb? What?!?!?! :they never say, so we can only speculate. from the image of the warhead, i'd personally lean toward thermonuclear, with the pinkish stuff being a dyed mix of dueterium and tritium.- Mithril ::The photonic torpedoes may have been in small supply as well. It is the 22nd century afterall. Replaced? Well if the spatial torpedoes were replaced then why are they still seen in the armory throughout season 3 and 4. This clearly shows that they are still there. Even if Photon's supplanted Spatial's on the NX class, i find it unlikely that every earth fleet ships got the upgrade. so it's likely it remained the standard torpedo weapon through the romulan war. :I agree, considering that Spock said primitive atomic weapons were used in the Earth-Romulan war. Number of launchers? Isn't it supposed to be 4 front launchers and 2 back launchers? That's what it looks like on the model. :Actually There arte 4 tubes visible in the front, but they are not seen firing. However Archer orders to fire two por and two starbort tubes during . As for aft tubes, there are at least three seen firing. Two on the Saucer are seen firing in . another one, located on the connector between Nacelle pylons is seen firing at least once, in , (and also some tim later, but i am not sure when) Mancubus 20:40, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Manual vs. automatic Not sure if this statement is accurate: :Unlike later photon and quantum torpedoes, the loading and firing of spatial torpedoes was partly manual. Something similar was also noted at the torpedo bay article. But I'm not sure that's accurate, given . The process for loading photonic torpedoes in TWOK 's Enterprise looks significantly more manual than that of the NX-01. CzechOut ☎ | 15:28, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Triton-class I removed a reference to the NX-01 carrying triton-class spatial torpedoes, because Reed simply said that he was familiar with them, not that those were the type of torpedoes carried by Enterprise. Correct me if I'm wrong though (although I'm pretty sure I'm not). Blair2009 19:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Name? Okay, this has been bugging me for a while now. Where does the name "spatial torpedo" come from? The only mention of a spatial torpedo was in , where Reed mentions that he was familiar with something called a "Triton-class spatial torpedo." It was never mentioned that the torpedoes carried by Enterprise were also called this. They were only called "torpedoes." Is this from a script? -Angry Future Romulan 01:15, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :I would think they are named as such at least in a number of valid bgresources, which would be okay to use as the basis for the name for the torpedoes, according to our policies. It would be great to have a bgnote about some of the more prominent ones though. --Pseudohuman 10:46, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm very unsubtly commenting here again, in an attempt to draw more attention to my original post. Does anybody have any source in which these were called spatial torpedoes? -Angry Future Romulan 02:59, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :At least StarTrek.com says they are spatial Not terribly convincing, but its something. Anybody got anything else? -Angry Future Romulan 15:11, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ahem....anybody? -Angry Future Romulan 03:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Sigh.... it's so lonely here... -Angry Future Romulan 14:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Intrestingly, the computer screen in "Fight or Flight" seems to read "MODEL GAMMA 608" next to the cgi-torpedo graphic, but it's just too darn blurry to be sure even in the HD-version of the episode. Also, curiously they sold those props under the name "Enterprise NX-01 missile" in the star trek auction. http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/items/4235 And even more curiously the missile bay readout indicators removed from the missile racks for the auction seem to indicate something about the torpedoes with "LOAD STATUS (mCHx1000)" http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/images/8466f2c1afc5748cd8fe9d95347c8d4a But still having no idea what the torpedoes are. --Pseudohuman 07:50, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm getting the definite idea that the term is fanon. -Angry Future Romulan 02:26, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed we appear to be responsible for creating the fanon of linking the term to the Enterprise missiles. I even tried to skim through some apocrypha trying to look if there was an early term associated to the torpedoes, but the only one I saw was that they were called photon and fusion torpedoes in the third Enterprise-novel What Price Honor?. Canonically i think the only extended term used was the "conventional torpedoes" line from "The Expanse", I dont know if we should move the enterprise torpedo info to a conventional torpedo page or an Enterprise torpedo page or just as a subsection in the Torpedo article. I'd still like them to have a page of their own... --Pseudohuman 11:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I seem to remember these being called something other then just torpedoes in either or Beneath the Raptor's Wing, but I'm a little sleep deprived right now so I could just be inventing the memory. - 18:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC)